You've got mail
by casketto
Summary: In the words of Joey Tribbiani...'They get mail and stuff'
1. Chapter 1

**I watched 'You've got mail' and it gave me an idea. Set sometime during season 1, obviously.**

**I own nothing. **

**Oh and I've not forgotten about 'Date night' It's just taking slightly longer than expected. **

She hadn't even taken her coat off before she was leaning over the computer to flick the switch. She could feel the excitement bubbling up inside of her as she heard the familiar ping that signalled she had internet connection. She sat at the desk and began unbuttoning her coat, not taking her eyes off the screen. It was 2am but that didn't matter. She waited for what felt like minutes, feeling herself slowly deflating, until 'ping'

**POE1809: Hey. I was getting worried ;o)**

There was no one to witness the smile that lit up the room.

**NY31516: Concern for my well-being? You do surprise me ;o) Just got in from work, long day.**

**POE1809: I'll say Long day! It's 2 am! What exactly do you do?**

**NY31516: Nu-uh no specifics remember.**

**POE1809: What if I guess? Will you tell me then?**

There was no way she would tell him she was a homicide cop! She had no idea who this guy was but she was having fun chatting to him and didn't want to scare him away. She didn't have time to reply.

**POE1809: Doctor/Nurse? Flight attendant? Bounty hunter?...Hooker?**

**NY31516: Ha! Keep guessing writer boy!**

He'd told her that he was a writer, she hadn't asked, but he was so far unpublished. She had found that hard to believe after some of the stories he had told her.

She hadn't intended on chatting online but her insomnia had other ideas. They had met on the Crimespace website. Although she spent her days catching killers she was also quite partial to reading about them and this was a website where she could talk to people with the same interests. It was difficult to discuss it with her best friend considering she spent her days in the morgue. He had commented on the latest Michael Connelly novel and she had disagreed with his critique, it had been a long day and she had been drowning in her own fatigue, she typed off a quick response to him and had then forgotten about it until the next morning. His response had actually made her laugh and before she knew it they were discussing everything from Whitman to Harry Potter. She was a cop, she wasn't stupid, she'd heard too many stories of girls getting far too involved with someone they'd met on line, some ended bad, some ended tragically, so their rule was _No specifics_; all she knew was that he was an unpublished writer. She had no idea whether that was his actual job or just a hobby. All he knew about her was…nothing…and everything. She felt she could tell him almost anything, he knew her favourite food was Italian, he knew she had a tattoo, but not of what, he knew that she was way too fond of Strawberry milkshakes and he knew that she was an only child. That was probably more than any of her colleagues at the 12th knew. Above all though, he made her laugh. He told her stories that were sometimes beyond belief, in fact one story involved being arrested, she didn't ask for too many details on that one through fear of not being able to resist looking up the file.

It had only been 6 months but she was starting to plan her day around their chats, she had tried to log in at the precinct but there were too many people about, plus the captain had stuck her with a writer/wannabe cop for the foreseeable future and he needed babysitting constantly.

**POE1809: Still there?**

**NY31516: Sorry. Just thinking. So you know why I'm still awake, how about you?**

**POE1809: Writing. Let's just say I've been inspired. :o)**

**NY31516: That's great! Maybe this will be the one! **

**POE1809: I have a good feeling about this one. I guess I just had to meet the right person to inspire me.**

She felt her heart sink a little bit, he'd met someone? They'd never discussed whether either of them were seeing anyone but given the hours they spent online it was pretty obvious that his situation was the same as hers. Almost celibate. Anyway, she didn't know him, what did it matter? It really didn't. Did it?

**NY31516: I should let you get back to it then.**

**POE1809: I'm taking a break, it's very much deserved, I've got 3 chapters down today, that's more than I've done in 6 months! How was your day?**

**NY31516: My day was long. I started at 7am, that was 19 hours ago! I have a new 'colleague' and he's taking a bit of getting used to so everything is just slower you know?**

**POE1809: I do know. I started a new 'job' a few weeks ago and I sometimes feel like I'm in way over my head. I'm not a huge rule follower but I'm starting to realise that in this line of work I kind of have to listen and do as I'm told, the big kid in me wants to stick his tongue out but I don't want to jeopardise the position I'm now in.**

**POE1809: Oh and 19 hour days? Seriously….WHAT DO YOU DO? **

She smiled, unaware that her eyelids seemed to have begun their descent.

**NY31516: Not a chance :o) You read any good books lately?**

**POE1809: *pretending not to have noticed the swift change of subject* I have as it happens. Have you read any of the Derek Storm series?**

Hmmm. Should she tell him that the author of that very series of books is her new 'colleague'? _No specifics _she told herself.

**NY31516: I'm aware of it. I think I may have read one a few years back. I heard the author is a bit of an ass.**

**POE1809: What makes you say that? Are you judging a book by its cover again?**

**NY31516: And when have I ever done that?**

**POE1809: Trixie Belden**

**NY31516: The picture freaked me out! **

**POE1809: I rest my case. Judging a book by its cover.**

**NY31516: Touché. **

**POE1809: So, Richard Castle. I always thought he seemed like a real stand-up guy**

**NY31516: Well you clearly don't know him then.**

**POE1809: And you do?**

Shit!

**NY31516: No, just things I've heard and read, that's all. There's no smoke without fire.**

**POE1809: Well maybe you'll meet him one day and he will change your mind? **

**NY31516: Would you look at the time, I have to be up early again in the morning**

**POE1809: And there's the swift change of subject again. I get the hint; I have an early start too.**

She felt bad now, she almost felt like they were having an argument, Damn that Castle, he ruined everything.

**NY31516: Sorry, It's been a long day, did I already mention that? And I get really cranky when I'm tired. I hope the writing continues to go well. Speak tomorrow?**

**POE1809: Of course and please don't apologise :o) Tomorrow NY tomorrow x**

She logged off and wandered through to her kitchen. She hadn't eaten since the previous morning and her stomach was beginning to growl in protest. As she pulled a box of cereal down off the shelf she pondered on her 'online buddy'. This was the first conversation that they'd had that had left her feeling uneasy, she didn't like it. She had enough of Richard Castle at the precinct and now he was affecting her personal life.

She had to get rid of him.

**Reviews will definitely make me update faster :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, it has certainly spurred me on! I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this but I'm having fun with it for now.**

**I still don't own Castle**

Richard Castle settled himself in his favourite chair and pulled the lap top across his lap. As the faint whir began he cast his mind back to the day. He'd got a lot of great stuff for his new set of novels and he needed to get it down while it was fresh. That Brandon kid would definitely make a good character but he wasn't sure he would fit in with where he was taking 'Nikki Heat'.

He'd decided on the name almost the minute he met Detective Beckett. Kate. She was all fire, not the kind that burnt out quickly, the kind that smouldered; the kind that reignited just when you thought you'd put it out. He knew people in the fire department and they all said that it was the fire you couldn't see that was dangerous, the smoke, the heat, it summed her up perfectly. He was almost certain that she would hate the name; he smiled as he imagined her face on reading some of the things that her counterpart was getting up to. It made him want to put her in all sorts of awkward situations, he had to wonder himself if he was talking about Detective Heat or Beckett.

Lost in thought he almost didn't hear the all too familiar noise signalling 'she' was online.

**NY31516: So who's the late one tonight?**

He checked the clock on his screen. 11:38pm.

**POE1809: It's not even midnight, still early for me. You just getting in?**

**NY31516: I got in a while ago, just took a bath.**

Damn, now he was fantasising about a woman that, for all he knew, could look like a farmyard animal. He chose to ignore the comment.

**POE1809: So good day at…the hospital?**

**NY31516: Nice try :o) but no, not the hospital! Maybe I'll tell you….one day….when hell freezes over! **

**POE1809: Ooh feisty!**

And now he was flirting with her? He wasn't sure what this was but it was nice. She was fun and light. It wasn't complicated. They didn't know too much about each other, her idea not his, but he felt like he wanted to tell her things. He wasn't stupid, meeting people on the internet wasn't always a good idea, the thought of his daughter chatting to boys until all hours sent shudders through his body, but there was something different about her. He didn't want anything romantic to happen…did he?

**NY31516: ;o) How was your day? Did you get much writing done?**

**POE1809: I've been working all day; I've just sat down to write actually.**

**NY31516: Am I distracting you again?**

**POE1809: Not at all. **

Total lie.

**NY31516: Any crazy stories to tell me this evening?**

He would love to be able to tell her all about the case him and Beckett had been working on but he could just imagine Beckett's face if she knew he was discussing things with a stranger. She wasn't a stranger to him, well she was but…this was all getting very confusing.

**POE1809: No nothing today, I could make one up if you'd like? Maybe a fairy tale for the lady?**

**NY31516: I'm not really a fairy tale kind of girl.**

**POE1809: I thought all 'girls' were into fairy tales.**

**NY31516: I do apologise for not fitting in with your stereotype.**

**POE1809: I'm not sure I can accept such an apology…I thought I knew you..;o) I'm curious though, why not a fan?**

**NY31516: I don't believe in the whole happily ever after deal. In my line of work, I know that to be a lie. Anyway I'm more of a super hero kind of girl.**

There was a good chance he was falling in love a little bit.

**POE1809: That's hot! **

**NY31516: Wow, thank you for totally fitting in with my stereotype!**

**POE1809: I'm a 9 year old boy at heart! **

**NY31516: Really? I'd had you pegged as a 12 year old at heart; I'd clearly over estimated you! **

**POE1809: So, who is your super hero of choice? **

**NY31516: You're really making me choose?**

**POE1809: Yes**

**NY31516: If I really have to choose…..Elektra**

**POE1809: Wow, I totally had you as a wonder woman kind of girl**

**NY31516: It was a close call but I think the Sai trumps the Lasso of truth**

He wanted to marry her! He didn't care if she did look like a farmyard animal, she was so….awesome!

**NY31516: So how about you? Spiderman? Green lantern?**

**POE1809: Batman, definitely.**

**NY31516: It's the car right?**

**POE1809: What are you a detective, you got me! :o) **

**NY31516: It's always about the car! **

**POE1809: I'm a simple man but I need a nice car, and gadgets, it's about the gadgets too.**

**NY31516: You're right. You are a simple man! **

He'd never had such easy banter with any other woman. They'd been chatting for 6 months now but they'd never discussed anything overly personal. She had no idea that he had a daughter, that he'd been married twice or that in fact he was a rather famous writer. He'd let slip that he was a writer but he'd glossed over it saying he was as yet unpublished. He'd got wise to women using him for his money so he was extra cautious now, maybe too much so sometimes, but he had a daughter to think about too and she really didn't need to see different women wafting in an out of the loft.

**POE1809: So, you like super heroes, are you into dressing up as them?**

Oh god was he really doing this?

**NY31516: Really? **

**POE1809: What can I say, I'm a simple man! Indulge me…**

**NY31516: I've been to the odd fancy dress party but I don't strut around my apartment in full costume! That would be weird!**

**POE1809: That wouldn't be weird, that would be hot!**

**NY31516: What are you, some kind of super hero costume fetish…ist? Anyway who actually owns their own costumes?**

**POE1809: Erm….**

**NY31516: Why does that not surprise me? Let me guess, I bet you have a superman cape, a green lantern Lantern, a spiderman mask and I would hazard a guess that you might even have your own storm trooper?**

**POE1809: Okay, are you watching me? I may have a few costumes, but only for special occasions….Halloween, Christmas….Tuesdays! **

**NY31516: Okay, you've officially made me laugh for maybe the first time today! :o)**

**POE1809: Hey, I was being serious! **

**NY31516: You have a lot of parties then? I assume the people/person you live with don't have a problem with this?**

Unless he was mistaken, she was fishing for information, trying to determine whether he was seeing someone.

**POE1809: I live with two beautiful women that don't seem to have a problem with it. Although it's my loft so they don't really get a say in it!**

**NY31516: Two huh? Unable to make your mind up?**

**POE1809: You said no specifics remember?**

He waited a minute or two for her reply but nothing came. Odd, he thought, weirdly satisfied.

**POE1809: They're my mother and my daughter.**

**NY31516: I didn't ask!**

**POE1809: I heard you from here! **

**NY31516: Couldn't leave the nest huh?**

**POE1809: My loft I said! It's a long, drawn out story that I'm sure would break our 'no specifics' rule. To answer the unspoken question though, No, I'm not seeing anyone.**

**NY31516: Again…I didn't ask! But no, neither am I.**

**POE1809: Well that's eased my conscience.**

**NY31516: How so?**

**POE1809: I wasn't looking forward to some huge dude turning up on my doorstep asking me to leave you alone!**

**NY31516: Okay, firstly, I have no clue what you look like let alone where you live and secondly, it's not like we're sleeping together, we're talking and as far as I'm aware, that's still allowed between adults of a different gender! **

**POE1809: I'm going on assumptions here NY; you could be the princess of Bahrain for all I know!**

**NY31516: Okay, well as far as I'm aware she's still divorced so I don't see the problem unless of course you happen to be a US marine?**

**POE1809: Do you know how cool it is to talk to a woman who actually knows stuff?**

**NY31516: It's not hard to turn on the news every once in a while, or Oprah! **

**POE1809: It's just nice that's all. **

**NY31516: I have to admit, it is nice to converse with an actual adult!**

**POE1809: Aah so you work with kids?**

**NY31516: You have no idea! **

**POE1809: One day NY, one day! **

**NY31516: Well not today Mr Poe, I have another early start. Will I 'see' you tomorrow?**

**POE1809: Goodnight NY, sweet dreams. Until tomorrow. **

He closed his laptop, he wouldn't be writing tonight. In the past few months he'd met two women who had managed to get right under his skin. Both of them seemed to see straight through his charm offensive, pretty impressive considering one of them hadn't even met him. But he was working on them, both of them.

**Reviews make me happy x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, inspiration has been severely lacking recently! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed.**

**Castle is still not mine yada yada yada**

She couldn't remember the last time she had spoken quite so candidly about her Mother's murder, In fact she was pretty sure she never had. When did that happen? When did Richard Castle become a friend? A friend that she told stuff to, the same way she and Maddy used to through college. She had tried so hard not to like him but she'd never really wondered why that was? Truth was that he was fun and she needed fun the same way she needed a vacation! He was cute too but that was completely beside the point, Kate Beckett was not interested in play boys who were only out to break her heart.

As she approached her front door she realised that, yet again, she had been thinking about Richard freaking Castle ever since she had left him at the precinct. She shook her head and slid her key into the lock. Her apartment was cold. It was always cold, she wasn't there enough to really feel the warmth, she had once considered getting a dog, just to make it a bit more homely but after realising that she had to remind _herself_ to eat most days, the dog wouldn't stand a chance. As she opened the fridge a smell hit her and caused her to step back 2 feet, what the hell was that smell? She peered in from where she was and, right at the back, was a takeout carton that she was pretty sure was Thai. She calculated in her head that she hadn't had Thai in over 2 weeks. She shut her fridge. She'd deal with it later.

She grabbed a glass of water and headed over to her desk, she could feel anticipation bubbling as she flicked all the necessary switches. She didn't have to wait long tonight.

**POE1809: Good evening fair maiden**

**NY31516: Fair maiden? Seriously?**

**POE1809: I've been channel surfing for the last hour or so, you wouldn't believe some of the stuff that is on at this hour (not commenting on the hours you keep at work…at all!) **

**NY31516: What exactly are you watching? (Completely ignoring your non comment about my working hours!)**

**POE1809: Fire maidens of outer space…you know it? I thought the fire maiden sounded a bit too porny? Hence the FAIR maiden!**

**NY31516: I must have missed that one, sounds like a must see.**

**POE1809: Oh it is, for all the wrong reasons! Have you had a good day…in the mines?**

**NY31516: The mines? Really? That the best you got today?**

**POE1809: It's late, I got nothing better. Busy?**

**NY31516: It's been another long day. Sometimes I wish I could tell you, unload the crap on to you, no offence.**

**POE1809: None taken. I'm all ears.**

**NY31516: Too complicated. **

Was it really that complicated though? She'd just opened her heart to Richard castle for crying out loud, this guy couldn't be any worse than him…could he? No, she was a cop, she knew better than to discuss her personal life with a stranger. She wasn't sure she could do this today. The whole Melanie Kavanaugh case had brought up feelings that she had worked hard at hiding whilst on the job. Castle had seen straight through her and she'd spilled her guts without him even having to ask, the thought that it had something to do with the blue shirt he'd been wearing made her smile wistfully before shaking the image from her head and replacing it with thoughts of him running around his loft playing laser tag with his daughter, the guy was such a child, it wasn't cute. It wasn't. At all.

**POE1809: I can wait. I'm a very patient man.**

**NY31516: You'll be waiting a very long time I'm afraid. This is nice though, just talking.**

**POE1809: It is nice; it would be nicer if I knew who I was talking to though. Just one detail…please? Just hair colour**

**NY31516: Brown. That's ALL your getting! **

**POE1809: Wow you gave that up so easy, I should have asked for something more! Oh and it's you're, not your. **

**NY31516: I do apologise, grammar Nazi! **

**POE1809: Apology accepted. There's really no excuse for bad grammar, even your computer will do it for you! **

**NY31516: Well I'll be extra careful from now on.**

**POE1809: So NY, what's with the screen name? I can only assume you are from New York?**

New York was a big city; by telling him she lived here she wasn't really telling him anything but the number was stupid, so stupid. It wouldn't take him long to work out what it meant. She could have put her badge number, even her birth date, but no, they were too personal. She thought it would be clever, until she started talking to someone who actually read! It would only be a matter of time before he figured it out.

**NY31516: Turns out there are quite a few of us from New York on the internet and we all seem to be just as original as each other. The number was randomly chosen for me by AOL.**

It was a good job he couldn't see her, he'd have known she was lying from the way she had sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and her foot was tapping along to an imaginary tune.

**POE1809: That's your story and you're sticking to it right?**

Dammit. How did the guy do that? Was she that transparent?

**NY31516: Something like that. How was your day? **

**POE1809: Same as you, long. I love what I do but sometimes I am faced with things that should really only happen in books or the movies. Sometimes things just get a little too real for me. Does that make any sense?**

**NY31516: It makes perfect sense. Sometimes I'd love to just take myself away from it all for a few days.**

**POE1809: Where would you go? If you got the chance.**

**NY31516: I don't know. Somewhere remote where nobody knows my name.**

**POE1809: So not Boston then? ;o))**

**NY31516: A 'Cheers' fan huh?**

**POE1809: Who isn't?**

**NY31516: I preferred Frasier.**

**POE1809: You're going off point again.**

**NY31516: Apologies, again. Just give me a secluded beach and a good book and I'm happy.**

**POE1809: Done! I happen to know of an exquisite private beach with its own bar and I happen to know the owner very well.**

**NY31516: What about the book? **

**NY31516: WAIT…you own a beach!**

**POE1809: Forgive me, I own the beach house. We should go sometime, and trust me, if you came with **_**me**_**, it wouldn't be about the books.**

**NY31516: Are you drinking?**

**POE1809: I may have had a small glass of wine**

**NY31516: So then you make a habit of inviting strange women to your beach house?**

**POE1809: You're not a strange woman.**

**NY31516: How do you know? I could be a psychopath.**

**POE1809: But you're not.**

She was starting to ask herself what she was doing. They'd been talking for long enough now, the next logical step was to meet for a coffee or lunch or…..what? She wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

**NY31516: Goodnight Mr Poe!**

**POE1809: Goodnight NY. You may be a mystery at the moment but I will solve you, of that I'm sure. Until tomorrow.**

Wait…what? Until tomorrow? Wasn't that what Castle had said to her earlier? It couldn't be….could it?

**Please leave a review. Ta xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for taking sooooo long with this. I've been working, studying and taking care of my kids simultaneously so the fan fiction had to sizzle on the back burner I'm afraid!**

Richard Castle winced as he sat down. It wasn't just his face that was suffering from the events of the previous day. He managed to turn on the laptop and position it on his lap without removing the ice pack. In all honesty, all he could think about was Beckett in that dress and that went some way to numb the pain that he was sure would hit him at some point. He wasn't exactly sure what was happening with Beckett, he couldn't deny that he wanted to sleep with her, what man in his right mind wouldn't, but occasionally, generally when he wasn't expecting it, an odd feeling would bubble up inside of him that he was sure had no name. All he knew was that he'd never felt it before and he was undecided as to whether he liked it. She'd opened up to him a couple of weeks ago without any prompting and it had made him smile to think that she would tell him something quite so close to her heart. She was still a mystery but he was getting close to breaking through.

Speaking of mysteries…..

**NY31516: I've been waiting for you.**

**POE1809: I do like the thought of a woman waiting for me.**

**NY31516: Don't flatter yourself Poe! I'm having a rare moment of boredom.**

**POE1809: Not working?**

**NY31516: I'm taking an unscheduled day off. I worked through the night so I figured I deserve it.**

**POE31516: So what does a…..fire-fighter? Do on her day off?**

**NY31516: Ha, fire fighter? Incorrect! **

**POE1809: I will wear you down eventually! Could I ask you a personal question?**

**NY31516: you know the rules.**

**POE1809: I'm just slightly concerned that I may be talking to a teenager. It hadn't even occurred to me to ask your age!**

**NY31516: How many teenagers do you know that could have a four hour conversation about the works of Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe?**

**POE1809: You'd be surprised! **

**NY31516: You're safe Poe. And am I to assume that you are also erring on the right side of twenty?**

**POE1809: You would be correct. :o) Okay, now that's out of the way. I'd really like to take you for a coffee. I know you're free today, how about this afternoon?**

This was not how their conversation was supposed to go. What was he doing? A minute ago he was fantasising about Beckett in that dress, now he was asking strange women out for coffee. What was wrong with him? He wasn't expecting a reply straight away but after sitting and staring at a blank screen for twenty minutes, he really wasn't expecting a reply at all. Idiot.

He placed the laptop down on the desk and made his way into the kitchen. He threw the ice pack back into the freezer and got some fresh coffee ready to go. He hadn't been this interested in a woman for a long time and now there were two! He had a playboy image in the press, something he may have cultivated himself if he's being really honest, but that really wasn't him.

With all the other women he'd dated, he'd known what they wanted. Sex and money. At the time he hadn't minded. The more money for shoes he gave them, the more sex he got but there was no connection. Neither of them wanted to just sit on the couch and watch a movie or take a walk in central park just to get a hot dog, they were exhausting and he'd realised long ago that that wasn't what he wanted anymore. He was brought out of his day dream by a faint sound coming from his study.

It couldn't be…..

**NY31516: Okay**

Shit! He hadn't expected this response. He felt sick all of a sudden but he could feel a smile forming on his face. What was he going to wear? Oh god and what about the black eye? What would she think of him! Richard Castle you did not think this through!

**POE1809: Really? Are you being sarcastic because, just so you know, that's really mean!**

**NY31516: I may live to regret this but no, I'm not being sarcastic. **

**POE1809: Ok, so coffee?**

**NY31516: You know what, it's a nice day, how about going to the park, we could grab a hot dog?**

Oh this woman was going to ruin him!

**POE1809: That sounds great. Shall we meet at the fountain? Say 2 o'clock?**

**NY31516: Sounds great. Should I wear something?**

**POE1809: Er…as opposed to being naked?**

**NY31516: As in something for you to recognise me?**

If he didn't know any better he would think something was amiss. She'd agreed to this way too easily. It had been 6 months though, over 6 months, maybe she wanted to meet him as much as he'd wanted to meet her? He put any misgivings aside.

**POE1809: How about you bring your favourite book?**

**NY31516: Have you been to the park lately? Everyone reads in the park! **

**POE1809: Ok, bad choice. Would a flower be too cliché?**

**NY31516: A little, but I kinda like cliché.**

**POE1809: A flower it is then.**

**NY31516: That's very metrosexual of you. Are you going to fashion it in your hair?**

**POE1809: Actually I was just planning on holding it but if that's what you'd prefer…?**

**NY31516: Holding it is fine. I'll see you in a few hours then I guess?**

**POE1809: Looking forward to it…..reverend?**

**NY31516: Ha, keep guessing! Me too :o)**

He exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his hair. He could do this, there would be hundreds of people in the park, he could quite easily slip away unnoticed if she turned out to be a psycho, plus he had Beckett on speed dial if anything really bad happened. Oh she would love that, especially after the Meredith incident last week! And there he was thinking about Beckett again. He could just imagine what she would say about this. _Are you insane Castle? Do you know what happens to over half of the people who meet strangers on the internet? _It was like she was in the room with him. To be fair, she would have a point. He was suddenly beginning to feel like this was a really bad idea.

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! I do know where I'm taking this so please be patient with me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, please read and review. Thank you**

Kate Beckett shut her front door behind her and walked purposefully towards the stairs. The elevator hadn't been working in her building for a couple of days but she secretly liked taking the stairs, it was only two floors after all and she was always hit with a feeling of satisfaction when she threw the door open into the lobby and found she'd actually beat the elevator down! On this particular day however, she was taking her time. She was meeting her 'online man'. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to agree but she wasn't the type of person to back out of an agreement.

She left early so she could stop off at the florists and pick up a flower. She hadn't decided which one she should bring hoping that inspiration would hit her once inside the shop. She'd been in the shop many times before. It was on the way to the cemetery so she would always come in and pick up a small posy of forget-me-nots to leave at her Moms grave. It made her smile sadly that this was her 'usual' and the lady, Mrs Armstrong, would always keep the best ones aside for her.

Mrs Armstrong looked up as she heard the bell tinkle, signifying that someone had entered, and smiled when she recognised Kate.

"Good afternoon Kate. The usual?" She smiled warmly.

"Not today Mrs Armstrong, but thank you." Kate returned the smile and headed towards the back of the shop. She didn't really have any idea where to even start. She could ask Mrs Armstrong but she didn't feel entirely comfortable with telling a stranger that she was looking for a flower in order for another stranger to recognise her. It sounded ridiculous in her head, she was sure that saying it out loud would send her into a panic.

As she got to the Roses she spotted a poster on the wall with the various meanings of the different colours. She was sure that a rose would be stupidly cliché but hadn't she said that she kinda liked cliché? She picked up a pink rose. Friendship. They were friends right?

She made her way to Mrs Armstrong and put the rose on the cash desk.

"Just the rose today?" Even after living in New York for over 35 years, the lady's voice still held a strong Irish twang.

"Yes thank you. Don't wrap it please its fine like that."

"For someone special?"

"Maybe, we'll see" She'd already said too much.

"Well I hope he is Kate, you deserve someone special."

"Thank you" Was all she could say. She turned away as she felt her cheeks burn.

She checked her watch as she left the shop. She was so close to the park but she had 30 minutes until they were supposed to meet. She was starting to wish she had brought a book with her, not that she would have been able to concentrate. She still had this niggling feeling that things weren't quite as they seemed.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of the fountain. She looked around knowing full well that 'he' could already be here. After a brief scan she was pretty confident that he wasn't yet here, she hadn't seen a guy holding a flower anyhow. She decided to take a walk up the steps so she could look over the fountain and see him arrive. She sat on the top step; there weren't too many people about, a few tourists taking photos and a few people grabbing a hot dog on their lunch break, so she wasn't in anybody's way. She had a good view but remained mostly unseen to the world. She glanced at her watch again but took no notice of the time. She looked up to the sky. _What the hell are you doing Kate?_ She shook her head as something caught her eye. A man. Walking straight toward the fountain with an enormous bouquet of flowers. _Oh god no please! _Her eyes never left the back of his oddly familiar head as he paced in front of the fountain checking his phone. She sat on the step, unable to move or breathe. _No way, it can't…RICHARD FREAKING CASTLE! _As if to answer her cries, he turned round. She sunk back into the wall. _Please don't see me, please. _What the hell was she going to do? There was no way she was going to go down there and introduce herself as NY31516. Then a thought struck her. What if he was just here to meet a woman? Yes, that was it she thought, there's no way it could possibly be him. She weighed up the facts but deep down, she knew, her online man was Richard Castle. She sat against the wall for what felt like hours, in fact it was hours. When she looked back, he had gone; he'd given up waiting for her.

As she entered her apartment she couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of guilt coursing through her body. Why should she feel guilty? Richard Castle could use to be stood up every once in a while, might bring him down a peg or two. And what was he doing arranging to meet strange women on the internet, had she taught him nothing? Without even thinking, she walked straight over to the computer and switched it on before heading through to the kitchen. As she opened the fridge, the sound from her computer made her jump out of skin, _Shit! He's online._ The computer 'pinged' again. She closed the fridge and padded through to the desk.

**POE1809: You're alive then?**

**POE1809: I've been worried.**

She was so conflicted. The guy on the end of these messages was sweet, caring, funny….but he was Richard Castle. The thorn in her freaking side! She was so mad at him, for what she didn't know. She slumped down into the chair and stared at his words. Maybe it wasn't him, she shouldn't really be mad until she was sure. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard.

**NY31516: I'm so sorry, something came up. Work**

**POE1809: I understand, I just wish you'd let me know.**

There it was again, the unwelcome pang of guilt.

**NY31516: I really am sorry. I hope you didn't wait for too long**

**POE1809: Well I had another couple of women to meet that I'd met online so you actually did me a favour ;o)**

**NY31516: Funny.**

**POE1809: …but true….;o)**

**NY31516: Can it Poe!**

**POE1809: Would you agree that you standing me up entitles me to ask you a personal question?**

**NY31516: Not a chance!**

**POE1809: Was worth a try.**

**NY31516: Just out of interest, what flower did you choose?**

**POE1809: I couldn't decide so I chose 16 different flowers and had them arranged in a bouquet. It looked ridiculous in all honesty….my mother loves them!**

Yep, definitely him. A different him though. Why couldn't Castle be like this at work? Maybe he could though, maybe she just wasn't giving him the chance to? _No Kate! _She scolded herself _you are not going to feel sorry for the man! _

**NY31516: That's extravagant! Why 16?**

**POE1809: I added up all the numbers of your screen name 3+1+5+1+6=16. Seems really stupid now I've said it out loud! **

You see now that's sweet and thoughtful! Kate could feel her lips curl into a smile as she realised just how much fun she could have here.

**NY31516: That's actually quite sweet.**

**POE1809: How about you?**

**NY31516: How about me what?**

**POE1809: Flower? What did you choose?**

**NY31516: A pink rose**

**POE1809: Aah friendship, nice choice. But friends don't stand friends up. Just so you know.**

**NY31516: Hey, I didn't stand you up, I had to work.**

And here comes the guilt again.

**POE1809: I know. I trust you**

She didn't get a chance to reply as her phone vibrated in her jacket pocket. She answered without checking the ID

"Beckett"

"Yo Beckett, I know it's your day off but we got a body and I think you're gonna wanna see it"

"No worries Esposito. Text me the address and I'll call Castle. See you in twenty." She hung up and called Castle straight away, he answered after one ring.

"Castle"

"Hey Castle, we got a body if you're interested?"

"Always detective." She could hear the smile in his voice and her stomach tightened slightly, what was that about?

"I'll pick you up in 10." She didn't wait for a response.

As she got up from her chair she heard the noise she was expecting.

**POE1809: Looks like I'm standing you up now, duty calls. Tomorrow.**

She closed down the computer and headed out of the door with a smile etched across her face. This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so very sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I have no excuse. I've just been putting it off!**

**But, here it is. Enjoy**

Wow.

This was not a feeling Rick had had in a while. He tried to ignore it, tried to bury it deep inside but it was futile. Rick Castle was jealous, and after the day's events, jealousy was NOT what he should be feeling. Relief was what he should be feeling, relief that the little girl was OK. He was sure that had the case gone the other way, he would be feeling very different but it hadn't and he didn't.

Not only had he been faced with Beckett's ex-boyfriend, ex FBI boyfriend no less, but she had left work to go on a date, with a man, presumably.

When he'd first met her, he'd been fascinated by her, of course he wanted to sleep with her too but that was beside the point. But she was more than that now, more than a body and a haircut. She was his friend; and he'd like to think that he was her friend. So where was the jealousy coming from?

Before he knew what he was doing he had opened his laptop, opened a new file and was tapping away at the keys, spilling words from nowhere. He just wanted to make sense of his feelings. As he reached the end of the first page he heard that familiar sound.

**NY31516: Hey stranger.**

A smile formed on his lips, they hadn't 'spoken' for a while. He'd like to think it wasn't because she hadn't turned up for their 'date' but he'd be lying just a little bit. He felt bad about that because he trusted that she really did have to work but it was something he wasn't used to. He was Richard Castle; women fell over themselves to go out with him. Maybe he should tell her who he was; maybe she wouldn't stand him up then! He cursed himself for being so arrogant. He didn't know her personally but he had a feeling that something like that would not impress her; in fact it might even put her off.

**POE1809: Hey. Busy at work?**

**NY31516: It's been an interesting week put it that way.**

**POE1809: Me too. Lots of inspiration.**

He didn't know what to say. His head was all Beckett and here he was talking to another woman, he felt like he was cheating on Beckett! What was wrong with him? And then it hit him.

**POE1809: Actually I need some advice.**

**NY31516: Go on**

**POE1809: Ok, well I met someone.**

Real smooth Rick! As he read it back he realised that it sounded like he was breaking up with her.

**POE1809: Just a friend. **

Now he was defending himself. He wasn't in a romantic relationship with either woman. So why did it feel like he was having some kind of illicit affair.

**NY31516: I'm listening**

**POE1809: Right, well, when I met her I was instantly attracted to her. She's beautiful and sexy and smart. She's not interested in me. At all. And to be honest, I just really want her as a friend but I'm starting to have weird feelings, like jealousy. Am I making any sense at all?**

**NY31516: Ok. So, let me get this straight. You met a woman, you liked her, she doesn't like you, you now don't like her but you're jealous?! That doesn't really make much sense?**

**POE1809: That's what I was afraid of.**

**NY31516: So what made you jealous?**

**POE1809: I met her ex-boyfriend today. I wanted to hate him but he's actually a nice guy. So different from me. I don't think there is a danger they will get back together because she was going on a date when I left her. Maybe it was with him though? I'm pathetic aren't I? **

**NY31516: Not pathetic. What's so special about this woman?**

Oh great, now she was jealous, just what he needs. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Too late now.

**POE1809: She's unlike any other woman I've ever met. **

He had nothing else. It was the truth; she was unlike any other woman he'd ever met.

**POE1809: She's a mystery to me and that's what interests me. I want to find things out about her, that's not like me, believe me! I hate to be the one to tell you this but I'm incredibly shallow. I hope that doesn't violate our no specifics rule? I like her, but I like her as a friend. I just don't understand why I'm feeling like this.**

**NY31516: I take it you are used to women falling at your feet? Wow, who are you? Maybe she does like you?**

**POE1809: No! She's completely irritated by me! **

**NY31516: And I'm assuming you do nothing to provoke that?**

**POE1809: Guilty. **

**NY31516: What I thought. Maybe you should try approaching things slightly differently? Let her see you the way I see you. From what I can tell, you are a sweet, caring man; does she see that side of you? **

**POE1809: Does that stuff really impress women?**

**NY31516: What are you? A caveman? Believe it or not, some women still like to be woo'd! I'll tell you a secret. It impressed me.**

**POE1809: Enough to tell me what you do?**

**NY31516: Nice try Poe! **

**POE1809: It was worth a try! So you think I should be more….myself!?**

**NY31516: Exactly. Stop trying to impress people all the time. Be you. **

**POE1809: What if she doesn't like ME?**

**NY31516: Trust me. And I wouldn't be too worried about her date if I was you.**

**POE1809: Really?**

**NY31516: Just call it women's intuition but I would hazard a guess that her 'date' was with her bathtub and a glass of wine. She may actually like you more than you think.**

**POE1809: I am rather charming.**

**NY31516: And I bet you tell her that all the time.**

**POE1809: I may have told her once or twice. Its things like that I need to stop isn't it?**

**NY31516: Right. **

**POE1809: What would I do without you NY?**

He meant it. Since chatting to her this evening, he was feeling much better, even if he still wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling, she'd made him smile at least.

**NY31516: If you really like her, maybe you should just tell her. Ask her out on a date maybe? She might even say yes!**

**POE1809: I think I'm going to wait. Just feel out the situation maybe. Her and this FBI dude seem like they may have unfinished business and I don't want to stand in the way of that. **

**NY31516: Don't wait too long; if she's as amazing as you say, she's likely to get snapped up pretty soon! **

**POE1809: I just want to be sure where I stand before I make a total idiot out of myself!**

She was right though, he really shouldn't wait too long. He'd seen how other men looked at her and let's be honest, even he could appreciate how good looking some of those other detectives were. But he didn't want to start something with her being unsure how he felt. At the moment, his desire to sleep with her was slightly stronger than the desire to BE with her and that wasn't fair on her.

He looked at the time on the screen and was surprised to see that it was 2am.

**POE1809: Wow, have you seen the time? I'm going to have to retire to the bedroom NY.**

**NY31516: Where did the time go? Goodnight Poe. It was good talking to you. Good luck! X**

**POE1809: Goodnight NY, and thank you, really, you've helped. Until tomorrow x**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I have the idea for the next chapter, I'd like to say that I'm going to hash it out tonight but I'd probably be lying! I will try and get it out quicker this time though.**

**Reviews would DEFINITELY make me write it quicker though! **


	7. Chapter 7

**This could be the quickest I've ever updated, don't get used to it though! **

**Thanks to all that have taken the time to read. It means a lot. **

Holy. Shit.

Kate leant back in her chair and ran a shaky hand through her hair. Richard Castle liked her. He actually liked her. And he was jealous. Jealous of Will. The smile that threatened to split her face appeared all on its own. She stared at the screen and wished it wasn't 2am, wished he was still talking to her and, honestly, she wished she had told him who she was. The smile slipped, only to be replaced by a frown. He would find out at some point, he had to right? What was she really going to get out of stringing him along like this? It really wasn't as fun as she'd first thought. He had actually sounded quite insecure this evening. Insecure. A word that she would never have used to describe Richard Castle. She was starting to realise that maybe she had the guy all wrong.

Asshole.

When he'd taken her into the hall at the hospital, the way he'd looked at her, she'd wanted to bite down on his bottom lip. Then he'd opened his mouth.

She had specifically told him to leave her Moms case alone. Specifically. There was no way he could have taken that threat any other way. How could he do this? How could he do this to HER?

The worst thing was, he didn't understand what he'd done wrong.

She'd told him they were done. And that's the last she'd seen of him for a few weeks. She'd had the odd 'conversation' with him but she was short with him. She'd avoided her computer for a full week before she gave in and checked her messages. She missed him. She was still angry with him but god she missed him. She missed his ability to make her laugh in the most horrendous of circumstances. She missed the way he bought her coffee. She missed the way he wore a shirt. So she'd given in. He'd sounded sad and for a second she felt guilty until she remembered what he'd done.

The first three years in the force she had used every second of her free time to investigate. It had consumed her, threatened to destroy her if she didn't get a handle on it. She had enough sense to see that she was in trouble and checked herself into therapy. It had taken a long time to accept that she had to let it go. Her Moms death wasn't something she would ever get over but it was something that she could get through. And now, she was back, on the edge of the rabbit hole, one step away from falling down it again. But this time it would be different. She had him. She had Castle.

She threw her keys on the counter as she entered the apartment and headed straight for the fridge. Another quiet day. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she had spent the whole day doing paperwork and with no Castle to annoy her, she'd got a lot done. She closed the fridge without even really looking inside and pulled the laptop from the counter and carried it to the couch.

**POE1809: I missed you**

Her stomach tightened. She was angry at him. She was.

**NY31516: Missed you too**

It wasn't a lie. She really did.

**POE1809: Have I done something wrong? **

**NY31516: No**

Lie. Total lie.

**POE1809: Good. I would hate to think I'd upset you too.**

**NY31516: Who else have you upset?**

She couldn't help herself.

**POE1809: That girl I was telling you about. **

**NY31516: What did you do?**

**POE1809: Telling you would definitely break our rule so let's just say that I was doing something that I thought would help. **

**NY31516: And I take it she didn't see it that way?**

**POE1809: No. I thought she would be happy with what I'd found out but she won't speak to me.**

**NY31516: Have you tried apologising?**

**POE1809: I was helping her; trying to at least.**

This was bad, he was making her angry, this wasn't going to end well; she had to end the conversation.

**POE1809: I miss her**

Her stomach tightened again and damn those butterflies!

**NY31516: Maybe she misses you too**

**POE1809: No. She hates me**

**NY31516: I don't know what it is you've done but I'm sure she doesn't hate you.**

She didn't hate him. She didn't but it bothered her that he didn't understand what he'd done.

**NY31516: I think you need to really think about what you've done and how it's upset her. Maybe she's not upset at what you've actually done but the fact that you don't know why you've upset her. Does that make any sense to you?**

**POE1809: I wasn't trying to upset her. I was trying to help her!**

**NY31516: But did it help her?**

**POE1809: It could, she didn't give me a chance. **

He really didn't get it. He was the first person she had really opened up to about her Mom since Will and he had completely violated her trust. She had told him that if he went near the case, they were done. But she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she needed him around. And it had nothing to do with the crush she was developing on him. Nothing at all.

**NY31516: You know what Poe, I've had a really long day and I really need some sleep**

Before she said something she regretted.

**POE1809: Oh. Ok. Will I 'see' you tomorrow?**

**NY31516: I don't know. I'm really busy with work**

She logged off before he could change her mind. She was confused. If he genuinely didn't know why he'd upset her than maybe he wasn't the person she'd hoped he was. He had to realise what he'd done without being prompted by her. She closed her lap top just as her phone beeped.

**Richard Castle: We need to talk**

Damn him.

**Kate Beckett: We have nothing to talk about Castle**

**Richard Castle: Cosmo has arranged a photo shoot at the precinct next week. Will you be there?**

**Kate Beckett: It depends if I have a case**

**Richard Castle: Can we catch up if you're there? We need to talk. I've missed you.**

**Kate Beckett: You've said all you need to say Castle.**

She threw her phone across the room, immediately regretting it when it hit the wall with a crack. This man was so….frustrating…maddening! But she couldn't deny the rush of excitement that coursed through her body at the realisation that she was going to see him again.

**I'm not overly happy with this chapter but I had to include the stuff about her Mothers case to get to the next part.**

**Please review if you get a chance.**

**Thank you**


End file.
